Efinaconazole which is chemically known as (2R,3R)-2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-3-(4-methylene piperidin-1-yl)-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)butan-2-ol is represented by a compound of formula I,

Efinaconazole marketed as JUBLIA® is a topical solution, 10% and is indicated for the topical treatment of onchomycosis of toenail (s) due to trichophyton rubrum and trichophyton mentagrophytes. 
Various synthetic processes for preparation of efinaconazole are known in the art. The present invention provides a novel process for preparation of efinaconazole which provides a better purity profile and which can be easily performed on industrial scale.